This invention is in the field of towing vehicles or wreckers for towing disabled vehicles including cars and trucks. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,396, I disclose a towing vehicle in which there is a greater distribution of the weight of the load between the front and rear axles of the towing vehicle, thereby effecting greater stability for the towing vehicle and at the same time substantially increasing its load-carrying capability. My prior towing vehicle is designed so as to allow connection of the towing vehicle with a disabled vehicle located immediately therebehind. Disclosed herein is a towing vehicle which will allow the operator to initially connect the lift or boom portion of the vehicle with the disabled vehicle which is located not immediately behind the towing vehicle, but instead along the side of the towing vehicle. Accomplishment of this objective is achieved through moving the boom or crane to a position immediately adjacent to the disabled vehicle and then by moving or pivoting the crane to position the disabled vehicle immediately behind the towing vehicle.